The present disclosure relates to a calcium fluoride optical member, a manufacturing method therefor, a gas-holding container, and alight source device, and particularly relates to a monocrystalline calcium fluoride optical member, a manufacturing method therefor, and a gas-holding container and light source device including the monocrystalline calcium fluoride optical member.
Monocrystalline calcium fluoride (CaF2, fluorite) exhibits high transmittance with respect to light having a wide range of wavelengths, ranging from the vacuum ultraviolet region to the infrared region. Therefore, monocrystalline CaF2 is widely used as various types of optical members, such as the arc tubes of excimer lamps (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-163965A).